unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth Communion
UNFINISHED The Commonwealth Communion is a spiritual fraternal organisation in the United Commonwealth. It evolved from the Endeavour Heritage Society that existed on the HMSS Endeavour. They are formally charged by the monarch to curate and uphold the heritage of the Anglic Realm. They were instrumental in the restoration of the powers and authority of the monarch and continue enjoy a unique position in the United Commonwealth as a private organisation with considerable political influence and privilege. The head of the Communion is the Lord Executor and the Board of Trustees are the administrative council. The doctrine of the Commonwealth Communion has had a near-totalitarian impact on the cultural, philosophical, and moral landscape of the United Commonwealth. It is based on a scholarly understanding from events on the Old World and combines the history of individuals, events, and writings to create a narrative timeline of events for the Anglic Realm. The seminal document of the Communion is the Confession of Faith penned by Cecil Rhodes in 1877 in which he stated: *''Why should we not form a secret society with but one object the furtherance of the British Empire and ... for the making the Anglo-Saxon race but one Empire. What a dream, but yet it is probable, it is possible.'' *''It is our duty to seize every opportunity of acquiring more territory and... more territory simply means more of the Anglo-Saxon race...'' The Commonwealth Communion sees itself as the foundation of Rhodes envisioned society. History 'On Endeavour' The Commonwealth Communion originated as the Endeavour Heritage Society on-board the HMSS Endeavour. The society formed around the monarchs during the Endeavour Voyage, to maintain morale for the duration of the journey and inspire in the crew the notion of a great mission and heritage that they were working to save. Overtime, the Society became more doctrinal, consolidating its messages into a consistent narrative that charted the entire timeline of the Anglic Realm from pre-Roman Britannia, through the British Empire (Anglish: First Commonwealth), and to the Evacuation of the Old World. The narrative crafted would become increasingly ideological as individuals and events were: lauded, demonised, or expunged entirely. It eventually became popular opinion that the monarch, and the concept of monarchy, was the only proper form of government and synonymous with eras of prestige and prosperity on the Old World. As a populist movement, the Endeavour Heritage Society demanded that the monarch being installed as the Captain of the HMSS Endeavour which would eventually result in the Transfer of Captaincy which founded the system of elective monarchy. 'On Victoriæ' The the Endeavour Heritage Society was reformed as the Commonwealth Communion on the 1A3-1. Organisation REVISE 'Structure' The Commonwealth Communion is organised in a similar manner as the episcopal polity form of governance as used by the Anglican, and Catholic, Churches of the Old World. The Lord Executor, and the Board of Trustees, comprise the governance of the Communion. Beneath the Board, the Communion is divided into three levels of Convocation, which comprise the hierarchy of jurisdictions: *Imperial Temples under the authority of a Lord High Commissioner. *Provincial Halls under the authority of a High Commissioner. *Mission Lodges under the authority of a Commissioner. Additionally, the Communion has several executive agencies within the organisation that are separate from the structure of the Convocation and are under the authority of the Lord Executor and the Board of Trustees. 'Membership' The majority of the members of the Communion are the Peerage which comprise of fee-paying members of a Lodge, Hall, or Temple with no formal or regular Communion duties. Peers, as volunteers, supply many of the Communion services at the Mission level. Doctrine See Doctrine of the Commonwealth Communion '' The doctrine of the Commonwealth Communion has evolved over centuries since the formation of the Endeavour Heritage Society. Primarily, it is an millennia spanning epic from the ancient inhabitants of the British Isles to the modern day. As a narrative of events it is ultra nationalist and traditionally conservative, portraying the gradual rise of the British Empire its position of global super-power status, through its demise, and then to the formation of the United Commonwealth. Though Communion doctrine does not purport the Anglic Realm to be genetically or racially superior, it does purport that the culture and history of the Anglic Realm is the finest in all the world. 'The Dark Enlightenment' The Dark Enlightenment is the linchpin of all Communion doctrine and is a term used to refer to the period between 1945-2069. Broadly, it purports that the fall from power and prosperity of the British Empire, and the ensuing severance of unity between the Anglic Realm, resulted from: *The abuse of democracy, creating a cycle of weak and ineffectual governments. *A rise of a shameless and selfish culture. *The demonisation of nationalism as a core principle. Together, the Dark Enlightenment is seen as a time when the people stopped viewing national and patriotic duty as a virtue and that democracy made them believe that the state served them rather than as an institution in its own right. 'The Nature of Humanity' The Communion teaches that humanity is inherently vain and selfish without the constraints of a mono-culture. 'Monarchism''' The Communion holds that monarchy is the only rightful form of government, both in-terms of efficiency and morality, and it is the destiny of the Anglic Realm to have a sovereign over them as a paragon of virtue and a leader. Though parliamentary democracy was the invention of the British Empire, and many political figures of it feature positively in doctrine, the concept of popular rule is regarded as a Exalts Exalts are individuals from the history of the United Commonwealth whom have been granted an elevated, post-humous, status in the Commonwealth Communion as exemplifying admirable traits and qualities. Symbols The Commonwealth Communion Category:United Commonwealth Category:Organisations in the United Commonwealth Category:Commonwealth Communion